Who Framed Merida? Part 20 - Captain Phasma's Plan
(At the Mantis Factory, Captain Phasma has Cassie Rose and the others search Claire Dearing and Radar for Mantis's will.) *Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: We searched Dearing, boss. But the will ain't on her! *Captain Phasma: Then frisk the guy! *Scarlett Overkill: I'll handle this one! (Reaches into Radar's chest looking for the will but instead gets a bear trap on her hand.) Yowww! *Claire Dearing : (to Radar) Nice booby trap. (Radar just smirks slyly.) *(The other Non Live-Action Villainesses start laughing at Scarlett's pain, but Captain Phasma shots her with her blaster into a stack of boxes in frustration. The Non Live-Action Villainesses stop laughing.) *Captain Phasma: Do they have the will or not?! *Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin: Nah. Just this stupid love letter. *Captain Phasma: No matter. I doubt that will is going to show up in the next 15 minutes anyway. *Claire Dearing: What happens in the next 15 minutes? *Captain Phasma: Toontown will be legally mine. Lock, stock and barrel. *(Meanwhile, Lluna is still hurt after getting dipped and hitting the lamppost. Just then, Merida comes zooming out of the tunnel in Claire's now wrecked car.) *Merida: Lluna! Is that you?! *Lluna: No! It's Ray Bolger! Ahh! Eek! Ooh! *Merida: Jumping Jeepers! What happened? *Lluna: Phasma grabbed your husband and Dearing, and took them to the Mantis Factory. *Merida: The Mantis Factory? I know where that is! Get in! *Lluna: Move over, Merida! You've done enough driving for one night. (Lluna takes over the wheel for Merida.) *(Back at the factory, Maya and Rapunzel are seen drilling a hole in the wall where sounds from Toontown are heard.) *Maya: Duh, Toontown's right on the other side of the wall, boss! *Captain Phasma: You see, Ms. Dearing? The successful conclusion of this case draws the curtains on my career as a jurist in Toontown. I'm retiring to take a new role in the private sector. *Claire Dearing: That wouldn't be Cloverleaf Industries, by any chance? (Cassie stops her with her axe.) *Captain Phasma: You're looking at the sole stockholder. *(Outside the factory, Merida and Lluna pull up in the front. Merida pulls out a bow.) *Merida: Lluna, you go to the cops! I'm gonna save my husband! *Lluna: Be careful with that bow! This ain't no cartoon, you know! This is no way to make a living. (She drives off to find the police.) *(Merida tries to get in through a tiny window but it won't budge.) *Merida: Wouldn't you know? Locked. *(The window then flips her into the building and into a nearby toilet where she gets flushed away. Meanwhile, above her, Captain Phasma drops a large metal plate under an unknown contraption hidden under a huge sheet. She then turns the knob of a faucet that pours a strange but familiar liquid.) *Captain Phasma: Can you guess what this is? *Radar: (screaming) Oh, my gosh! It's DIP! Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Scenes Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parts Category:Scenes Category:Parts Category:Transcripts